


Dissonance

by seblaiens



Series: Seblainter Threesome 'Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, bp!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/seblaiens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine convinces Sebastian and Hunter to double penetrate him. Pretty much just because he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissonance

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by TiburonWriter.

Sebastian’s isn’t quite sure when this became a thing.

They had never mentioned what happened in the tent that night, each one of them blissfully ignoring the night they spent tasting each other, kissing and cuddling until they were woken up in the morning by the shrieks of the other Warblers jumping into the cold water of the lake. Once he awoke, Hunter had taken one look at the intertwined limbs of Blaine and Sebastian and had practically bolted out of the tent, diving into his own before anyone would see him. After that, their relationship went back to what it was before; Hunter and Sebastian were still best friends, and Blaine’s presence at Sebastian’s side was an accepted condition between them.

But the thing is, Blaine couldn’t stop thinking about Hunter’s cock.

“I wanna do Hunter again,” he admitted, after getting fucked into Sebastian’s dorm mattress one night when his boyfriend’s roommate slept at Blaine’s dorm so they could have some much needed privacy. While Dalton was an accepting place, they still didn’t condone sex in the dormitories.

“What?” Sebastian asked perplexed, turning on his side so he could look Blaine in the eye, “Please tell me my ears just stopped working.”

“You liked it too, just admit it,” Blaine rolled his eyes and slapped Sebastian’s shoulder, his movement sluggish from the amazing orgasm Sebastian had given him a few minutes prior.

Sebastian lay on his back, putting one arm underneath Blaine so he could pull him closer into his side. He pressed a kiss against Blaine’s forehead, the taste of Blaine’s pussy mixing with the taste of sweat on Sebastian’s lips. He licked over them slowly, considering his answer.

“So you want to have a threesome? With Hunter?” He asks finally, furrowing his brows.

“I feel like it would be an experience I could learn from.”

“Bullshit,” Sebastian laughed, “you just want to be double teamed.”

“And maybe that too,” Blaine admitted before pressing kisses to Sebastian’s chest, one of his nails finding his boyfriend’s nipple and scratching lightly over it.

“When did you become such a sexual deviant, Blaine Devon Anderson?”

“Probably when you suggested I should give you a handjob in front of all our friends.”

“One of my greatest ideas. I still don’t know why you were so fussy about it, seeing you had no problem blowing one of them just a few hours later.” Sebastian tried to look mad, but he couldn’t stop a grin from taking over his features. Seeing Blaine’s mouth full of cock from a new angle had been quite the experience, and, if he was being honest, he wouldn’t mind seeing it again.

“Don’t pretend like I was the only one who had fun,” Blaine rolled his eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean all the sexual tension between Hunter and you that was finally released that night,” Blaine retorted, sliding his body in between Sebastian’s legs, “You wanted to fuck him, didn’t you?”

Sebastian laughed self-consciously.

“I don’t want to fuck Clarington. I bet he’d come in ten seconds. He hasn’t had sex since he transferred,” Sebastian said, remembering all the times Hunter had complained about being too busy with school work to go out and meet girls, and all the times Sebastian had to conceal a boner when Hunter went into detail about fucking some girl in Colorado.

“So he’s thirsty for vagina. How fitting that I have one of those,” Blaine mentioned, taking one of Sebastian’s hands in his and sliding it down his body to his pussy, which was still wet from the mix of his own fluids and Sebastian’s come.

“Do you want me to go at it again?” Sebastian asked, his voice strained. Feeling Blaine’s pussy that wet was his kryptonite; he could go from zero to a hundred by just knowing how wet Blaine was exactly.

“I want you to seriously think about inviting Hunter into our bed,” Blaine answered, sitting up in between Sebastian’s legs, placing Sebastian’s hand on his own cock.

“Maybe he’d even blow you,” Blaine continued, leaning down to lick over the head of Sebastian’s cock, “or I could blow you while he’s fucking me from behind.”

“Fuck, Blaine, I never thought you would be the one convincing me to do something out of the ordinary.”

Blaine moved on to Sebastian’s balls, pressing his body down on the mattress so he could kiss his boyfriend’s sack.

“I bet he’d let you rim him,” Blaine mumbled, sucking softly on one of Sebastian’s testicles. He could see Sebastian’s hand gripping his hardening cock, letting his ball pop out of his mouth just when Sebastian was getting into it, stroking up and down his cock.

“Okay, okay, I’ll ask him if you finish this,” Sebastian groaned, pressing Blaine’s head into his crotch in defeat. Blaine laughed but complied, pressing Sebastian’s hand next to his body onto the bed and taking his cock in his mouth.

“I won’t let him fuck you without a condom. They’re not one hundred percent safe, and I don’t want you accidentally getting knocked up by Hunter’s little soldiers,” Sebastian declared as he spread his legs wider, intertwining his fingers with Blaine’s.

Blaine tongued the head of Sebastian’s cock, licking up the pre-come that had gathered there before going down on his shaft, taking in as much as he could without gagging. He slowly bobbed his head up and down, his tongue dragging over the underside of Sebastian’s cock.

“And I don’t want you two to cuddle afterwards if I’m not in the middle,” Sebastian continued, feeling a pang of jealousy flare up inside him when he thought of Hunter and Blaine sharing that kind of intimacy.

“Baby,” Blaine said when he let Sebastian’s cock fall out of his mouth, “please shut up.”

“Okay,” Sebastian grunted, bucking his hips back up in search of Blaine’s mouth.

“Thank you.”

~

‘Hey, Blaine wants you to fuck him.’

‘Hey, Blaine wants a threesome and you have been chosen.’

‘Blaine wants more cock. You in?’

Sebastian tossed the idea of how to tell Hunter about Blaine’s proposition around in his head while watching the boy in question was working on his English homework, cursing under his breath whenever he had to look up some word in a dictionary. Sebastian let his eyes linger on Hunter’s body, appreciating the muscles that showed beneath his tight t-shirt and the blue Dalton sweatpants. Of course he found Hunter attractive; he was in a relationship, not blind.

‘Hey, remember when you totally ate out my boyfriend after I came in him? That was fun, right?’

Sebastian shook his head.

“Your thinking is bothering me,” Hunter snapped, turning around in his chair to look at Sebastian with that intimidating, blank stare The Warbler’s had come to fear. “Either tell me what you want or leave.”

“Blaine wants to repeat what we did in that tent,” Sebastian said immediately, so he wouldn’t have time to wuss out of telling Hunter.

Hunter’s facial expression didn’t change but he turned around again, paying attention to the book and essay questions at hand. A long silence stretched between the two boys, and Sebastian got more unnerved by the minute.

“‘So is that an official no?  I need an official no so I can tell Blaine and he stops bothering me about it,” Sebastian tried to get a response out of Hunter, but it took another minute for Hunter to answer.

“Okay.”

“Okay what?”

“Okay, I’ll have sex with you and Blaine. Again,” Hunter shrugged.

“Seriously?” Sebastian got up from Hunter’s bed, walking over to where his best friend was working.

“Don’t think I want to be all cuddly now,” Hunter eyed him suspiciously. “This doesn’t mean I want to be part of your disgusting, sickeningly sweet, gay love fest.”

Sebastian nodded while suppressing a smile, clapping Hunter on the shoulder two times before leaving the room, psyched tell Blaine about this new development.

~

Starting a planned threesome was much more awkward than accidentally stumbling in one,; Sebastian discovered when they all meet up in his room at his parents’ house, vacated due to his mother and father’s holiday in Europe. Sebastian had shrugged when Blaine had asked what country they went to; his mother had only texted him that they wouldn’t be home that weekend. He didn’t want to bother when this gave him the perfect opportunity to fuck his boyfriend and possibly best friend as loud as he wanted.

They were spread out on Sebastian’s queen sized bed, sipping champagne Sebastian had set on ice for the night, knowing nerves would get the best of Blaine when it actually came to fucking Hunter.

“Are we going to start this or am I just here to chaperone?” Hunter asked into the room.

“I’m waiting for you to have a gay crisis, to be honest,” Sebastian snarked back, setting his glass on his bedside table.

“It’s not gay if I fuck a pussy,” Hunter frowned as he pressed his own glass into Sebastian’s hand, taking his shirt off while Sebastian put the drink next to his own and Blaine’s.

“I want to remind you that I’m still very much a guy,” Blaine rolled his eyes at him.

Hunter crawled onto the middle of the bed, holding his hand out to Blaine. 

“Do you want this, or not?” he asked while pulling Blaine into his lap, their lips finding each other and their tongues immediately touching. Sebastian watched as Hunter’s tongue slipped into Blaine’s mouth, lazily trading spit between them.

Sebastian got up to turn off the lights, the shine of the lamp on his bedside table the only light source in the room, in addition to the moonlight flooding in through the window. He stopped in front of the bed for just a second, taking in the picture of Blaine stroking over Hunter’s naked skin and Hunter’s hands beneath Blaine’s shirt. Then he got up on the bed himself, slipping behind Blaine to kiss his boyfriend’s sensitive neck.

Blaine broke the kiss with Hunter to lean his head to the side, giving Sebastian more of his neck to work with. Sebastian’s hand met Hunter’s beneath Blaine’s shirt, and he opened his eyes when he got the uneasy feeling he was being watched.

Hunter was looking at him as he sucked hickeys into Blaine’s skin, his green eyes staring intently into Sebastian’s own. Blaine was blissfully ignorant to the tension in the room, moaning softly when Hunter stroked over one of his nipples. Hunter broke their staring contest by laughing quietly, taking off Blaine’s shirt and opening his pants.

Sebastian swore when Hunter stroked over his own cock through the material of his black boxers, a painfully obvious bulge, even in the dim light of the room. He let go of Blaine and took off his own shirt, feeling overdressed with the two half naked boys in his room. He kicked off his jeans too, getting off the bed for a few seconds. When he turned back to where Hunter and Blaine were still making out, he saw that they had switched positions; Blaine was lying beneath Hunter, one of Hunter’s hands shoved down Blaine’s pants.

“Fucking hell,” Sebastian whispered, getting on the bed next to Hunter. He paused momentarily, not knowing if Hunter would be okay with touching another dude. A dude with a dick, it is.

“Stop fucking thinking, Smythe,” Hunter growled when he came up for air, pulling Sebastian down by his hair and connecting their lips. Sebastian let out a surprised whimper when Hunter’s tongue licked over his lower lip, opening his mouth instinctively. Hunter’s tongue mapped out the interior of Sebastian’s mouth, licking over his teeth and gums in an almost aggressive manner.

Sebastian bit Hunter’s lip when the other boy finally drew back.

“Not bisexual my ass,” Sebastian whispered triumphantly while he felt Hunter’s hand now massaging his cock through his briefs.

“I went to military school, Smythe,” Hunter said, as if it was a complete explanation, before getting off the bed and taking off his pants, too.

Sebastian turned towards Blaine for the first time that evening, sharing a private smile before tugging off Blaine’s chinos and underwear. Then he leaned up and quickly kissed Blaine, a loud smacking sound echoing through the room.

“I want to blow you.”

Sebastian’s head snapped around so quickly his neck cracked. Hunter looked at him, his expression schooled into careful impassiveness.

“Isn’t that too gay for you?” The words were out of Sebastian’s mouth before he could stop himself, and Blaine softly kneed him in the groin to show his displeasure. “I mean, go ahead,” Sebastian corrected himself when he got off Blaine, shooting him a death glare at the pain his balls had received.

Blaine turned on his stomach, crawling towards where Sebastian was lying. He took of his boyfriend’s underwear, kissing his hipbones until Hunter joined him, doing the same thing to Sebastian on the other side. Blaine realized Hunter was copying him for guidance, that he had probably never blown someone before. Blaine smiled, feeling like a wise, old mentor. A gay mentor, who taught the youngins how to properly suck cock.

He decided to put Hunter out of his misery by taking Sebastian’s cock in his hand, kissing the tip of his cock before letting his mouth drag over one side, down to the base of Sebastian’s dick. Hunter quickly caught on, caressing the other side of Sebastian’s cock with his tongue before getting bolder and wrapping his lips half way around Sebastian’s shaft.

Blaine groaned when their lips touched around Sebastian’s cock, also causing Sebastian to shiver from the vibrations. Blaine could see his balls jerk as he moved down to let Hunter take over sucking Sebastian’s dick while Blaine licked over his balls and perineum.

“Oh fuck, what the fuck,” Sebastian moaned after a few seconds of his cock being engulfed by a somewhat sloppy Hunter and his balls being stroked by Blaine. “You guys have to stop now or I’ll come.”

“Weak,” Hunter teased, and Blaine had to stop himself from laughing out loud when he saw Sebastian frown at Hunter, a snarky comeback clearly at the tip of his tongue. Blaine leaned up to kiss Sebastian, not wanting him to destroy the moment and possibly end Blaine’s chance at a successful threesome with two really hot guys.

It was a little awkward as they switched places, trying to figure out what they wanted to do next.  They ended up with Blaine on his back, his legs spread lewdly wide to accommodate two men with broad shoulders between his legs.

“I feel so slutty,” Blaine remarked with a grin, as Sebastian and Hunter lay down between his legs, sharing a quick kiss before returning their attention to Blaine.

“Well, you are the one who convinced us to do this,” Sebastian mumbled before licking over Blaine’s clit. Hunter watched intently.

Blaine closed his eyes and relaxed into the soft mattress of Sebastian’s bed, shuddering when Sebastian increased the pressure on his clit. He could feel his pussy clenching when suddenly there were two tongues on his pussy, Hunter licking into his hole while Sebastian was still concentrated on his clit.

“I have no idea how people go back to just one partner after this,” Blaine sighed, smiling down at Sebastian and Hunter, whose heads were bumping against each other trying to please Blaine. The attention did wonders for Blaine’s ego, and, if he had a dick, he would probably slap it around their faces to demonstrate his dominance right now.

“I’m not gonna share you every time we have sex,” Sebastian grumbled, looking up at Blaine with a pissed off expression adorning his usually relaxed features.

“Jealousy is a huge turn off in a threesome,” Hunter countered, pressing a wet kiss against Sebastian’s cheek. Blaine laughed the picture of both of the guys wet with his juices, fighting while Blaine’s vagina was literally in their faces.

“Yeah Sebastian, didn’t you learn to share as a child?” Blaine teased Sebastian.

“You usually learn stuff like that in pre-school, but better late than never, I guess,” Hunter added fuel to the flame.

“You guys are dicks,” Sebastian mumbled, going back to eating Blaine out.

Hunter crawled up the bed, licking over Blaine’s throat and occasionally sucking and biting the soft flesh, making goose bumps appear all over Blaine’s body. Blaine could now close his legs a little more, not feeling as on display as before when he was almost spread into a split.

“Are we going to start this sometime soon?” Sebastian asked, still a little pissed off at the comments Blaine and Hunter had made about his possessiveness.

“No way, I haven’t gotten my dick sucked yet,” Hunter complained, letting himself fall onto his back and pulling Blaine to his crotch by his hair.

“Don’t be a fucking douche bag,” Sebastian said, gripping the hand Hunter had buried in Blaine’s curls, “I’ll bite your dick off if you drag him like that again.”

“Calm down Smythe, it’s called rough sex. Maybe Blaine likes it, you never know with the quiet ones.”

Blaine gave a reassuring look to Sebastian, knowing that Hunter was just looking to provoke him. Blaine would never understand the relationship the two guys had, constantly picking on each other while still remaining faithful best friends.

Sebastian and Blaine lay down next to each other, Blaine taking Hunter’s cock into his mouth and bobbing his head up and down while Sebastian was kissing around the base, stroking through the short pubic hair Hunter kept trimmed. To be honest, he always expected Hunter to have an awful landing stripe ending in an arrow pointing to his cock.

“If you two weren’t guys, I would totally take a picture for future ego stroking,” Hunter said, his hands grabbing both of their heads and pressing them harder down onto his groin.

“What’s with you and the internalized biphobia?” Sebastian growled letting his teeth scrape softly over the skin between Hunter’s hip bones and cock. Hunter chose not to answer, instead trying to mentally take a picture and remember the feeling of two people worshipping his cock. With any luck it would happen again in the future, preferably with two women next time. But, given he was attending an all-boys school, he figured two guys and a pussy wasn’t that bad.

Blaine let off Hunter’s cock with a loud pop, his wet dick slapping against his stomach.

“So how are we going to do this?” Blaine asked, feeling his swollen lips, chapped and hot from sucking cock. His jaw ached a little from Hunter’s girth, and his pussy was throbbing, waiting to be filled.

“I’m not getting fucked in the ass,” Hunter said quickly.

“I don’t want to get fucked in the ass by him,” Sebastian glared at Hunter, who flipped him off.

“You could both do me,” Blaine shrugged, feeling himself blush when he realized just how much his pussy throbbed when just from thinking about taking both of them at the same time.

“You mean ass and pussy?” Hunter inquired.

“I saw porn where two guys fucked one girl in her pussy,” Blaine admitted, “maybe we can try that. If it doesn’t work, we can do it the old-fashioned way.”

“Yeah, the old fashioned way of two men fucking another dude in his ass and pussy,” Sebastian commented while rummaging in his nightstand for lube and a condom.

 “For your little friend,” he added, flicking the condom at Hunter’s dick.

“So I have to wear one and you don’t?”

“Yep. I want the possibility of you knocking him up to be as low as possible.”

“I’m still in the room, you know,” Blaine said while opening the condom and expertly putting it on Hunter. He waited until Sebastian had lubed up Hunter’s cock before straddling him, slowly sinking onto Hunter’s cock.

Blaine’s breath was knocked out of him when Hunter’s cock completely filled him, stretching his walls wider than he had ever been stretched before. Suddenly, he wasn’t as sure about getting the double vaginal to work anymore; both of the cocks in the porn had been below average in size, after all.

“I hope my cock doesn’t hurt your ego too bad, Smythe,” Hunter smiled smugly at Sebastian, thrusting up into Blaine once to emphasize the size of his cock by just how loud he could make Blaine gasp.

“At least when I get hard I still have some blood left in my brain to think,” Sebastian grumbled behind Blaine’s back, so only his boyfriend could hear it. Blaine giggled and turned a little while sitting on Hunter’s lap, so he could kiss Sebastian.

“You know I’m completely satisfied with your above average cock, right?” Blaine asked when their lips parted again. Sebastian smiled at him before getting in position behind Blaine.

“Just go slow, okay?” Blaine whispered when Sebastian slung his arms around him from behind, rubbing his cock around Blaine’s pussy, touching Hunter’s cock which disappeared into his boyfriend. Sebastian, not wanting to hurt Blaine, slipped in two fingers next to Hunter’s cock, feeling how taut Blaine was already.

“Does it hurt?” he asked, pumping his fingers in and out slowly.

“Not at all,” Blaine answered, situating himself more closely towards Hunter’s chest so Sebastian had better access to his pussy.

“You won’t break him, Smythe, babies come out of there.”

“Delivering a baby is not a pleasant feeling, Clarington,” Sebastian hissed, “you usually learn that when you’re in middle school, but better late than never, I guess.”

Hunter laughed at having his words thrown back at him, gripping Blaine’s ass and slapping one of the cheeks to aggravate Sebastian even more. Blaine moaned at the stinging sensation, his pussy clenching around Hunter’s cock.

Sebastian pulled out his fingers, wiping them on Blaine’s asshole, massaging it softly before grabbing the lube again and wetting his cock and Blaine’s pussy with it.

“Tell me if it hurts, and I’ll stop,” Sebastian said, putting one hand on Blaine’s waist while the other one held his cock in place against Blaine’s pussy. Hunter stilled his hips from where they had been lazily pumping in and out of Blaine, waiting anxiously for Sebastian’s cock.

Sebastian slowly thrusted into Blaine, the head of his cock slipping out a few times. It was a tight fit, but he eventually got his whole cock into Blaine, who was breathing heavily while leaning onto Hunter’s chest.

“Everything okay?” Sebastian asked, stroking both of his hands up and down Blaine’s back.

“Tight,” Blaine moaned, gripping the pillows below Hunter’s head tightly.

“But okay?”

“More than okay.”

Sebastian smiled, proud of Blaine for taking them so well, and started slowly thrusting into him. He didn’t really feel Hunter’s cock as much as he thought he would; it just felt like Blaine was tighter than usual. He looked up from where he was watching his dick disappear into Blaine’s hole to see Hunter’s face. Hunter’s eyes were closed and his mouth was open in silent ecstasy, his hands grabbing Blaine’s hips tightly.

“You doing okay, Hunter?” Sebastian laughed, one of his hands reaching between their bodies to stroke over Hunter’s balls.

“Fucking peachy,” Hunter moaned, closing his mouth after licking his lips.

Sebastian couldn’t stop smiling, continuing to fuck into Blaine at a slow pace until he couldn’t hold back anymore, his thrusts getting harder and more out of control with each passing minute.

“Ugh, slow down,” Blaine groaned, correcting his position a little so he seated more comfortably on Hunter. His pussy was so wet he could feel himself dripping, and he knew most of it were his own juices and not the lube Sebastian had spread between them.

“Does it hurt?” Sebastian asked worriedly.

“Jeez, Sebastian,” Blaine rolled his eyes, “I’ll tell you if it hurts, you don’t have to ask me every five minutes. I’m fine, I won’t break just because you’re being a little rough.”

Sebastian huffed and put some more lube on his cock before thrusting back into Blaine, harder this time, without caring for Blaine’s comfort. If Blaine was going to be snarky, he would fuck Blaine like he meant it.

He could hear Blaine breathe out, each puff of air accompanied by an ‘ah, ah, ahh.’ Hunter’s groaning was lower, an occasional hum whenever Blaine squeezed his pussy around them or Sebastian angled his cock down so his head would scrape over the length of Hunter’s cock.

“I’m gonna come,” Sebastian grunted when he felt himself getting close, his hands grabbing Blaine’s ass out of habit. He stopped balls deep when he starting coming, little thrusts replacing the hard movements in and out of Blaine. Sebastian almost saw stars as he came, so hard that he felt his cock jerk inside Blaine and his balls tense up repeatedly. He slowly slipped out when he was done, seeing Blaine’s fucked out pussy hold onto Hunter’s cock while Sebastian’s come slipped out of him slowly.

Hunter turned them over slowly, so Blaine was in his back in missionary position. He continued what Sebastian had stopped, slowly fucking into Blaine until he, too, was coming inside him. Sebastian watched as Hunter tensed up above Blaine, before he reached down to rub over Blaine’s clit, which Sebastian now realized they had both pretty much ignored while they were fucking Blaine.

Sebastian could pinpoint the moment Blaine orgasmed, the way his body tensed up and his brows furrowed were etched into Sebastian’s mind forever. Watching someone else giving his boyfriend that feeling didn’t feel as awful as Sebastian expected it to, but he blamed it on his post-orgasm brain that, most of the time, didn’t really mind anything at all.

“So, that was a success,” Blaine said sleepily as he cuddled himself into Sebastian’s chest while Hunter got up to dispose of his condom, “I’m not even that mad at you two for constantly bickering.”

“I’m pretty impressed by your vagina’s ability to stretch,” Sebastian admitted just as Hunter came back to the bed, throwing the covers over Blaine and Sebastian before getting in himself, cuddling into Sebastian’s back.

“If you tell anyone about this,” Hunter mumbled against Sebastian’s shoulder as he stretched his limbs, “I will literally kill you.”

“Yeah, sure,” Sebastian answered while rolling his eyes behind his closed lids.

“One day we will have a Warblers reunion and we will all remember the time we did each other,” Blaine mumbled, smiling.

“How about, if you two are still together, and I’m single, we’ll do it again?” Hunter said with a l laugh, not really taking himself seriously.

“Oh my gosh, totally!” Blaine chirped excitedly, stretching his arm so he could embrace Hunter as well as Sebastian.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves...we’ll see,” Sebastian mumbled, “for now, you two need to just shut up...I want to sleep.”


End file.
